Can't Afford To Lose
by Forum Momasaurus-Rex Courage
Summary: THE FINAL BATTLE! Team RWBY has come together to fight Salem and her group. They've fought hard but they're aren't strong enough. Salem prepares to finish them off but the girls are saved by some very unexpected heroes.


**Oh my goodness its been so long!**

 **Hello! I haven't written anything for fanfiction in such a long time!**

 **I apologize for being gone, and I apologize in advance cause you guys probably won't see anything new from me for a VERY log time. But I just had to write this and share it with you all! It was a quick write so there are probably a lot of mistakes but oh well!**

 **PS. I'm still in denial!**

 **Disclaimer! Everything about these character's and the world of Remnant belongs to those lovely people over at Rooster Teeth! RIP Monty!**

* * *

Can't Afford To Lose

Ruby Rose felt like every part of her was broken. She looked around the dark room that had once been the meeting place of Salem and her group. The table had been smashed to pieces and chairs thrown about from the fight. A few feet from where Ruby lay was Weiss, curled up on her side, reaching for her. Ruby felt tears form in her eyes as she reached back for her friend and partner.

Ruby turned her head, seeing Blake holding on to a bleeding and unconscious Yang. The tears finally started to flow from Ruby's silver eyes, silver eyes that hadn't helped her win this fight.

There was the click of heels against the floor and a dark, cynical chuckle. "Well, well. Look at how far they have fallen." Salem's voice was like a hot knife to Ruby's stomach.

Ruby, painfully, looked up as Salem and Cinder approached. Salem smiled wickedly and motioned a hand at her. "There she is, my dear Cinder." She placed a hand on the ravenettes shoulder. "You're revenge is so close at hand."

Cinder smirked with pride as she looked down at Ruby. She turned to Salem and shook her head. "No m'lady. You should have the honor of killing her and the rest of these foolish children." She said. Her voice was rough, like she'd swallowed glass, another injury Cinder had received that night on Beacon tower.

Salem cupped Cinder's face affectionately. "Thank you, my dear." She turned on Ruby then and she could feel something dark and pure evil coming from the pale faced woman. "Now then." She lifted a hand, a dark red and black light appeared at the end of her finger. "Goodbye to your small, honest soul. Too bad Ozpin was wrong about you."

Ruby's hand finally found Wiess' and she closed her eyes tight. This was it, this was the end.

But the end never came.

Ruby opened her eyes and realized that she wasn't dead. She heard Cinder gasp in shock and she forced herself to sit up to see what was happening. She too, gasped in shock.

Salem's attack had been blocked…by a pink, white, and brown umbrella.

Neapolitan curtsied to Salem and Cinder, her sweet yet sadistic smile ever present on her face. But she wasn't alone. Standing beside her, dressed in his usual pristine white jacket and bolero hat, was a man with familiar orange hair and a cane.

"Roman! You're alive." Cinder said though she didn't sound pleased by the knowledge. "What are you doing? You're supposed to be on our side."

"Yeah, ya see, the thing is." Roman said, swing his cane around his finger. "I don't really like siding with people who basically have me eaten alive by a giant flying monster." He placed his cane on his shoulder, all confidence.

"You're on the wrong side, Torchwick." Salem said her tone dark and threatening. "What do you have to gain by siding with them?"

Roman snorted a chuckle. "You don't get it either. See, it's not what I have to gain." He looked down at Neo, a soft smile coming to his face, something almost loving in his eyes.

Neo returned his smile, resting her umbrella on her shoulder. "It's that we can't afford to lose." She finished, her voice sweet as she spoke the first words anyone had ever heard from her.

"Neo." Roman said and turned to Salem, pointing his cane at her, the reticle flipping up and exposing the muzzle. "Let's be heroes for once."

* * *

After the fight was over, the good guys had won thanks to some…very unexpected heroes. Ruby, Wiess, Blake, and Yang walked through the dark lands that had once been Salem's, headed home with Neo and Roman walking with them.

"Hey." Ruby finally said, the silence bothering her and she had one burning question. She looked over and Roman and Neo. "How did you survive being…you know…eaten?"

Roman snorted. "Well Red, that's one fine story."

* * *

 _ **THE BATTLE OF BEACON**_

Neo floated down safely back to Earth, annoyed and worried all at once. She turned, hearing a growl and stabbed the Beowolf that came at her, killing the beast before it even had the chance to drool on her. She looked around and actually jumped in shock when she heard a loud explosion. She looked up to the night sky and felt her heart drop. _Oh god no!_

She quickly pulled her scroll from her pocket and began typing.

 _[Roman, just saw the airship blow! I'm safe but are you ok!?]_

She waited a few moments, no reply.

 _[Roman this isn't funny!]_

Again, no reply.

 _[If you're dead I'm going to kill you!]_

Neo felt tears prick her eyes as she teleported to where the airship had crashed, all around were Griffins. She froze in horror when she saw a familiar black and red cap. She picked it up and held it tightly to her chest, finally letting the tears spill out. She felt a large amount of anger fill her. That damn girl was going to pay for thi-

One of the Grimm caught her attention. Its stomach was large, as if it'd just eaten something large.

Like a man!

Neo raced over and quickly killed the creature, cutting open its stomach as fast as she could. Relief swam through her when Roman looked at her, his expression a mix of shock, disgust over the slime that covered him head to toe, and terror. "Neo! Oh my god! You won't believe what sort of shit I've been through!" He exclaimed as she helped him out of the Grimm. "C'mon, we're officially unemployed! Fuck this shit!"

To his amazement, Neo wrapped her arms around Roman's waist and hugged him close, pressing her face to his chest. He sighed softly and wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair. "You're gonna get gross slime all over you." He said.

"She's going to pay for this..." Neo said softly.

Roman blinked and rubbed the back of her head. "Red would be too easy of a target and as much as I'd just love to blame her for this-"

"No." Neo interrupted him. "Not the girl." She looked up, her mix matched eyes filled with anger. "Salem. She's to blame."

Roman chuckled and patted the top of Neo's head. "Well...we better not waste time then. I think I need to have a few words with her _majesty_ myself."

* * *

 **The End!**

 **Short, sweet! Just a small idea I had! I wish they'd bring Roman back! PLEASE!**

 ***denial intensifies***


End file.
